forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Johnkyff
Welcome! Well met, Johnkyff, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Cragmaw Hideout page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Moviesign (talk) 19:29, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Canonicity Hi. I took our conversation to your Talk page so if would be a better reference for you. First, please understand that the Forgotten Realms Wiki is a canon-only wiki. We only show content that accurately reflects what appears in the sourcebooks, novels, etc. We do not show homebrew, fan fiction, or events in personal games, as these are not useful for everyone else. While we appreciate good writing, this isn't a place for creative writing. Your information about how Klarg was slain was not correct, as the Lost Mine of Phandelver module assumes he is attacked in his cave. Your description of activities at the Cragmaw Hideout blind was inaccurate: the watchers are goblins, not hobgoblins, and the watch schedule was not given. You may not modify the canon information. Finally, you may not cite yourself either, as you did at Cragmaw Castle and Cragmaw tribe. Your "unpublished works" are not valid at all. We don't need maps developed with "added paths" and such. Please write only what happens in the official module, with no embellishments, additions, or alterations. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:13, July 9, 2019 (UTC) : To clarify just a bit, we don't need dry writing here either. Most of us who are regular editors quite enjoy stretching our creative muscles in describing canon lore in our own words. Someone who enjoys writing is most certainly welcome here; you just need to be aware of the boundaries of what can and should be written. ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:27, July 9, 2019 (UTC) ::If you wish to show homebrew, fanfic, and the like, the Candlekeep Wiki is available for exactly that. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:32, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for all your help! you have been very patient with me and I get the picture now and it is crystal clear! I am very sorry I wasted a lot of time for a lot of people! I realize that I did however add some accurate stuff most of what I did was home brew. Sorry again! I think I will stck to using wiki as a reference tool unless I know my edit is fact.--Johnkyff (talk) 02:00, July 9, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for your understanding. You are very welcome to continue adding canon lore to the wiki though, you don't have to stop, if that's what you mean. A lot of people make these errors at the start, it's not a big deal. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:46, July 9, 2019 (UTC) How Categories Work I see that you tried to place an image on the Category:Maps of Neverwinter Wood page. Such pages that start with Category: are updated automatically. To get an image to appear in such a list, you go to the page for the image itself, which will be named File:Something and add a category to that page. This can easily be done by clicking "Add category" at the bottom of any page. Then, start typing the name of the category, and Fandom will try and guess options for you. Select the one that you want, and then click Save. Good luck. ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:32, July 9, 2019 (UTC) :I added the template and fixed up the categories for the map you uploaded before I saw Lhynard's instructions here, so you need not worry about it this time. :) —Moviesign (talk) 02:16, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Citations I'll try to explain again about citations (the act of citing or saying where information is from) and references (the details of the sources where the information came from, though the terms are often interchangeable). "Citation needed" is a very common statement on wikis meaning that the source of the information is required. It's made with . You need to add a reference tag there. To see how to make citations and show references, please look at . Please also read again what I wrote here and here. I strongly recommend you use the Source Editor to examine the code on a page for yourself and look at other pages to see how it works in practice. You almost had citations and references working at Nundro Rockseeker before you removed them. All you needed to do was add to the bottom of the page to make them display. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:52, July 9, 2019 (UTC)